They Fell in Love with the Girls at the Rockshow 2
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: OK! THIS IS UNDER REVISION! OK! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET! DON'T NOW! BEING REDONE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 4: Punk Rock

The lights died down and the drummer played a quick rhythm and then the guitarist played a few notes. The drummer played the same rhythm again and the guitarist played the same notes. Then the drummer played the same rhythm and then played constant beats. The guitarist played the same thing but then the bassist came in. After a few beats the other guitarist came in playing a few beats like the first guitarist rather loudly. Then the drummer played a different rhythm loudly and then the second guitarist played constant notes then everyone stopped a beat then the drummer played a cymbal and Urasue started to sing

"Everything has fallen to pieces. Earth is dying help me Jesus. We need guidance. We've been misled. Young and hostile but not stupid," then she stopped and the bassist played a few notes then the drummer played the cymbal again and Urasue picked up again. "Corporate leaders, politicians, kids can't vote adults elect them. Laws that rule the school and work place. Signs that caution sixteen's unsafe," Then the drummer played another loud rhythm and the guitarist played loudly after Urasue started to sing. "We really need," enter guitars "to see this through. We never wanted to be abused," the guitars died down a bit and the bass played while Urasue sang, "we'll never give up it's no use. If we're fucked up you're to blame!" Once the guitars started to play again, Kurama became very distracted.

He walked over to where Tsubaki was staring at the ceiling. And he saw Hiei on one the high beams. _'So, you found me,' _Hiei thought ashe looked down. '_So, did that girl see you up there?' 'I'm not sure. She was looking right at me but I'm not sure she saw me,' 'I can hear you talking about me,' _Kurama looked over to the stage and saw Tsubaki playing her bass and staring at Kurama's eyes. Kurama was silenced just by her stare. He couldn't take his eyes off her for one second. Hiei was waiting to see what his friend was going to do next. After starring at Kurama a few seconds Tsubaki looked away and started to blush a deep red. _'Kitsune no baka and your ningen emotions!' 'What a friend,' _Kurama thought sarcastically as he walked back over to where he was standing, right next to his mother and a wall.

Once Urasue played her last note the roomed boomed with applause. And everyone walked off the stage. While everyone was distracted with the band, Hiei jumped from the beam which he was sitting on and landed with a small thud. Kurama, Tsubaki, and Urasue all looked over to see the demon standing in a dark corner.

"So, you're both demons too," Tsubaki said looking at the two boys. "Hn. What of it?" "Crap. Move!" Tsubaki ran by and grabbed Kurama's shirt and Urasue did the same to Hiei just as five girls burst through the door all carrying long iron pipes.

End Chapter 4

I don't own that song by the way. Blink 182 does so, yeah. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Girls can Fight Too!

"Oh, the triumphant return of the Southern Alliance! What the hell do you want!" Urasue said as she and Tsubaki stood up. "We came for a rematch!" "This makes 3 rematches this week!" Tsubaki yelled. "Enough talk, Ta Sovio!" all 5 of the girls charged forward and started swinging their poles wildly at Urasue and Tsubaki.

"You are all amateurs! Your rage is clouding the little skill you have!" Urasue yelled as she grabbed two stray poles on the floor and stood up. "She's right, you can't even think strait, let alone fight!" Tsubaki agreed as she picked up a stray pole and started to charge at the Southern Alliance. Urasue ran to the other side of the gang and tried to hit someone in the back of the head.

"I hope that's not the best you've got!" Tsubaki said jokingly to Urasue as her target ducked. "Crap!" Urasue muttered under her breath. "Tsubaki, behind you!" Kurama yelled. "Huh, Kuso!" Tsubaki said quietly as she jumped to the left to avoid one of the girls attempted hits.

After fighting for a minute and a half Urasue finally landed a hit on someone's stomach and knocked her out. "It's about time," Hiei smirked. "Nyaa!" Urasue yelled as she ran behind Tsubaki and hit someone in the head, just enough to knock her out. "Urasue, why are you having all the fun?" "Feel free to step in at any time Tsubaki no baka," "Fine" Tsubaki ran to Urasue, through her in the air, and then hit the girl behind where Urasue was standing. Urasue landed on her feet and hit another girl on her neck and knocked her out.

"So, there's only one girl left. Do you want to take her or should I?" Urasue asked. "Be my guest. You've done a pretty good job by yourself!" "Oh thank you. I'm Flattered!" Urasue yelled as she ran and kicked the last girl in the face and launched her across the room. "That's the end of that," Urasue said triumphantly. "Not by a long shot," the last girl said faintly. "I'm Yami, and I refuse to give up!" That was the last thing she said that night, before Hiei jumped behind her and knocked her out. "Baka ningen and your pride. You don't understand that rage just gets in your way!"

"I didn't need your help you know!" Urasue yelled. "Hn. To bad, you got it anyway!" "You wanna fight next?" "Gladly!"

End Chapter5

He he I hope this was not the most boring chapter I've written so far. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Even Match

"We'll start the fight on the count of 3. 3!" Urasue yelled before she lunged forward and tackled Hiei. Her tackle was strong enough to knock out a regular human, but that was defiantly not the case. After having him pinned for a split second Hiei kicked her off, and jumped up. "Well, now I know who fights fair!" Hiei exclaimed loudly as pulled out his katana and went for the kill. Urasue closed her eyes and saw what would happen if she rolled to the right or to the left. She realized the only way to not get hit, would be to block the attack head on. She then opened her eyes and caught the blade in her hands. She flinched a bit because his sword had cut her hands. It was so sharp that merely tapping the blade could cut something. Then she let go of the blade kicked Hiei away.

After getting away from Hiei she grabbed one of the poles she had been using earlier. She ran over to Hiei knocked his sword out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach. Hiei jumped over and hit Urasue's back.

For five minutes, Hiei and Urasue were at each other's throats until they heard a small smacking noise. They were both about to hit each other when the noise became so distracting that they had to looked over and see what was going on. "What the Hell!" Urasue and Hiei yelled at the same time.

End Chapter 6

I find this to be a good stopping point, just to leave you hanging. Tell me if you think you know what's going to happen in your review. I'll update very very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: What are you thinking?

What they saw was utterly disturbing. They saw Tsubaki and Kurama sitting in the corner making out! Hiei jumped behind Kurama and grabbed the collar of his shirt, then dragged him away. Urasue walked behind Tsubaki and grabbed her long hair and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Urasue yelled in Tsubaki's face. "Uhh" Tsubaki said trying to think of an excuse. "We only did that to make you and Hiei stop fighting," "You are a sucky liar and you know it!" Tsubaki hung her head low as she sat on the floor. "Wow, you really do like him," Urasue said surprised. She saw her best friend nod slowly. "Gomennasai. I guess I'm just surprised that you fell in love, and with someone who could be related to me," "What do you mean by that?" "Well I heard my Uncle Komo talking to my mom, and he said that he was going to ask Shiori to marry him," "I have fallen in love with my best friend's cousin! That confuses me," "Yup"

While Urasue and Tsubaki were fighting, so were Hiei and Kurama.

"Baka ningen emotions!" Hiei yelled in Kurama's face. "We only did that to make you and Urasue stop fighting!" "You are the worst liar. What makes you think I'd buy that?" "Well," "I don't want to hear it. Just know that that could be your cousin's best friend!" "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"There's not a lot you can do now," Urasue said disappointed. "What do you mean?" said Kurama an inch from exploding with anger. "I mean that Komorei is going to ask your mom to marry him," "And you know this how!" "I heh "overheard" my uncle talking to my mom," Urasue said about to burst in to evil laughter. "So, you were eavesdropping and he said he would ask her. I don't believe this! My mom is too good for him!" "She's too smart for him!" Tsubaki said matter-of-factly. "I guess I could see when he is going to ask her," "What are you going to do, ask him?" "No baka, I'm going to look into the future and see when it's going to happen," "Hn. What do you know! Your cousin is a seer," "Yup, got a problem with that?" "Hn. No, but one question" "Shoot" "Is that what you were doing during our fight?" "Yeah, so?" Hiei just shook his head no and looked away blushing very very slightly.

"I guess maybe I should look into the future now huh," "Please do," said Kurama slightly worried. Urasue closed her eyes and focused on time. She could feel herself being pulled though a place that was like a tunnel. It shows all events that have happened, are happening, and will happen in a constant flow, almost like a movie. She opened her eyes and focused on the event and she moved down the tube to watch what was happening. She saw a clock. She heard Komorei say "Will you marry me?" as soon as the clock struck midnight. She also saw Good Charlotte on stage performing. Then it hit her and she blinked.

She looked around to realize she back at the rock show backstage. "Tsubaki! Who is performing tonight!" "Uh let's see, Good Charlotte," "Dammit, he's going to propose tonight at midnight!" "What are we going to do?" "Easy, I think it's time for some divine intervention!" "What are you going to do this time Tsubaki?" "Well, I was considering inviting you and your mom out for dinner, and Urasue and Hiei could ask Komorei for, I don't know, help with lighting for the show tonight or something," "It doesn't really matter as long as Shiori and Komorei aren't in the same building at midnight,"

"Now, Tsubaki, let's go ask my mother if you can join us for dinner" Tsubaki nodded and walked off with Kitsune.

"So, what kind of demons are you and Kurama anyway," "How did you know we're demons and how do you know Kurama's name?" "Okay, Tsubaki could hear you to reading each others minds during our set. We could also since your ki," "Hn. I'm half Koorime, half Hi. Kurama's a Kitsune," "Hm. Why are you in Ningenkai?" "Punishment, you could say. Kurama and I stole some artifacts and had two choices. Rot in Reikai prison, or become Reikai Tantei with two ningens," "Ah that sucks," "What are you doing in Ningenkai?" "Well I never really knew my parents, but as far as I can tell I'm Hi and ningen. I guess when I was born I wasn't wanted so they abandoned me. I grew up in a human orphanage," "Do your adoptive parents know about your seeing?" "No" "What about your friend why is she here?" "Not sure. She never told me, I never asked," "Last thing. Have you ever been in love?"

OHHH GOODIE a good lil' cliff hanger. It is a long chapter this time! Yay me Oh I just realized that I never did any disclaimers! Oops oh well I don't Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. But I do own Urasue, Tsubaki, Komorei, and Yami! Review please!


End file.
